


Through an Orange Curtain

by the_rck



Series: Visions for My Company [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Snowed In, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: "Are you still sure we'll have fun?" Aya asked as she looked out the window at the falling snow. "I can't see the trees across the driveway, so I don't think we're leaving any time soon." She let the faded orange curtain fall so that it once again covered the glass. "It's not much of a road trip if we're stuck."If Aya couldn’t see, Sakura certainly wouldn’t be able to. She propped herself up on one elbow. "We've got at least two weeks before Crawford expects us. This is only day three. The weather will clear." That was all solidly true.





	Through an Orange Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demitas/gifts).

"Are you still sure we'll have fun?" Aya asked as she looked out the window at the falling snow. "I can't see the trees across the driveway, so I don't think we're leaving any time soon." She let the faded orange curtain fall so that it once again covered the glass. "It's not much of a road trip if we're stuck."

If Aya couldn’t see, Sakura certainly wouldn’t be able to. She propped herself up on one elbow. "We've got at least two weeks before Crawford expects us. This is only day three. The weather will clear." That was all solidly true.

Aya raised her eyebrows. "The roads will take longer, and the rental's not equipped for ice." She lowered herself onto the futon they'd shared the night before. "You're going to get hungry."

The girl at the desk the night before had said they were hoping for a food delivery before morning. She hadn’t sounded as if she had much faith in the possibility.

Sakura hadn’t cared once she tested the truth that neither she nor Aya would suffer harm. There were enough people in the building that Aya’s hunger wouldn’t drain anyone, and none of them were ax murderers.

Sakura’s hunger was more manageable than Aya’s. They had crisps in the car and chocolate; a day or three wouldn’t be that hard. "Better snowed in here than in the car. It's warmer indoors, and the bedding was a lot cleaner than you thought it would be, wasn't it?"

Aya snorted. Her stated expectations had been low. The hotel was in the ass-end of nowhere and looked like it badly needed a new roof. "We could have ditched the car last night and taken the train instead of driving on. Or just, you know, taken the train to begin with." Her frown implied that Sakura would have been safer that way because there’d have been no risk that Aya might pull energy from her when there were an abundance of other options.

Aya still worried that they were wrong about the long term repercussions of her passive energy draining. It would be a hell of a thing for Sakura to be wrong about.

Sakura trusted her own gift. She just wished that she’d talked more about contingencies before setting out, but she’d wanted to be surprised, both because she didn’t like how Crawford shaped her gift and because she wanted to see how she and Aya would do when they stepped outside of Crawford’s orbit for a little while.

Also, while Schuldig was useful and hadn’t touched Sakura or Aya since Crawford formed the new team, Sakura really needed to be away from him for a week or two. 

Aya was ready to make sure that Schuldig understood that they hadn’t forgotten his sins. Aya was ready to make sure that everyone understood that the team was only Crawford’s because Aya allowed it. All entirely because Aya loved Sakura and knew bone deep that Sakura still loathed Schwarz.

Sakura didn’t give one good goddamn about protecting any member of the quartet that had tortured her, but she and Aya still needed the safety Crawford offered. Neither she nor Aya was ready to stand alone or to do the things they'd have to in order run the team. Sakura wasn't convinced that they'd ever want the headaches that went with finding jobs and managing funding. Crawford actually enjoyed that shit; let him do it.

Stifling her impulses toward spiteful retaliation hurt sometimes. Hence a road trip, just the two of them.

"We both need to know how to drive in challenging conditions," Sakura reminded her. "And, really, when was the last time either of us had-- this? Nobody cares where we are right now. Nobody's watching or listening." That privacy was worth whatever might happen on the road; Sakura was sure of it.

"Do we have anything to do that we care about them seeing and hearing?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's mostly the principle of it." Mostly. She wanted time to be silly and impulsive. She closed her eyes. "I don't like all the ways we're trapped, so it would be nice to... pretend for a while."

"Ah." Aya sounded as if she understood. "If I'd known that, I'd have packed differently. More food, definitely. Maybe some booze. Getting snowed in should have been part of the plan."

Sakura heard the question in that, but she didn't want to address it. Experience suggested that Aya would accept a delay but would come back to the topic later.

Later would be acceptable. Later left now for Sakura and Aya to be two ordinary women on vacation together.

Aya stood again. "We've still got power and WiFi. You pick a movie. I'll get the snacks from the car and see what the vending machines have to offer."

"Right." Sakura stood, too. "Horror? Romcom? Kaiju? Spies? Historical? Porn?"

"All of the above," Aya replied as she headed for the door. She turned back and offered Sakura a frown that was obviously hiding a smile. "In turn. It's too early in the day for all at once, and we've got hours. Though, if you can find that in one movie..."

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
